Candles
by EchoOfDarkness46x
Summary: Set during 2x16. During the Warbler's performance of Raise Your Glass, Kurt collapses and Blaine tries to figure out what could be wrong with his boyfriend, which involves having to drive him home and speak to his dad, but is it just a simple illness or something worse?
1. Chapter 1

I just love Kurt&Blaine so much that I can't seem to stop getting ideas to write about. Also its half term and since I've done the majority of my homework and the weather isn't overly good, I've found myself writing a lot and re-watching Glee from the very beginning, so I am being inspired for ideas almost all of the time. So I'll just leave you to read.

* * *

So far, everything was going well for the Warblers. The crowd had loved their performance of Candles, especially the New Directions, who were happy for Kurt to have had the opportunity to duet with someone like Blaine.

The Warblers had moved onto their next song now and their performance was as it always was: refined and precise.

But then, that changed when Kurt fell out of line and just collapsed to the floor. Blaine was the first to notice as he had been keeping an unconscious eye on Kurt all throughout - after all the other was his boyfriend now - so when he collapsed, Blaine instantly broke out of the routine for this song and was at his boyfriend's side in a matter of seconds.

There were gasps from the crowd and the Warbler's were suddenly completely still, all of them staying where they were, knowing that it was probably better to keep out of Blaine's way for now. The Warbler's lead singer was probably going into some form of overdrive care and worry mode now as he knelt beside his unconscious boyfriend.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you alright?" He asked curiously with worry as he placed a hand on Kurt's arm and lightly tried to jolt him awake, the other who, after a moment, opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, "What happened?" Blaine asked, once he was aware that he had Kurt's attention.

"I d-don't know." The elder replied, obviously in pain and still slightly out of it, as Blaine carefully hooked his arm around him and helped him up. Kurt held a hand around his stomach and was awfully off balance as his boyfriend led him off of the stage and sat him down. Blaine disappeared for a moment and then returned with a water bottle in hand.

"How are you feeling now?" Blaine asked as he offered Kurt the drink, but his boyfriend refused it with a small shake of his head. So the other Warbler placed it down and grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's hand, looking him right in the eye as he waited for an answer.

"A bit better now that I've not got hundreds of people looking at me." Kurt replied light-heartedly and Blaine - who was taken over by so much worry that it was actually causing him to get a tension headache - couldn't help, but laugh slightly.

"But I mean seriously?" He asked after forcing himself to stop laughing.

"Like my stomach has been hit head on by a truck." There was a very small pause before Blaine went to reach for his mobile.

"I'm going to ring your dad." Blaine announced, worried by Kurt's reply and by the serious tone in which he had spoken with. The other though, was very quick to object.

"No! Don't call him, he'll only worry: I'll be fine in a moment."

"Well excuse me for objecting to that, because I really don't think you will. You just fainted and collapsed on stage!"

"So that means I won't be fine in a minute?" Kurt questioned, "Any way you know I was worried."

"Yeah about the duet which went by fine. You knew Raise Your Glass off by heart, you even helped us work out our routine: you had complete confidence in that one!"

Blaine knew that the best thing to do would have been to allow Kurt to lay down for ten to fifthteen minutes, but considering where they were, sitting would have to do. Although he was certain that drinking something may help as well, but Kurt wouldn't do so. It also didn't help that his boyfriend was obviously in pain.

"You should go back out there and finish singing." Kurt told Blaine after a moment, the shorter of the pair assuming the pain had died down for a moment and once again offered Kurt a drink, which (surprisingly to Blaine,) he accepted with a wordless thank you indicated by a small nod of his head.

"That's not important right now," Blaine replied, but Kurt gave him a look of uncertainty, "Really it isn't. You are my priority: for now and always."

"That's sweet," Kurt told him, "But I still think you shouldn't be worrying as much as you are. You'll make yourself ill soon."

"Hmm, maybe." Blaine replied, but didn't get chance the say anymore as he rest of the Warblers made their way over to join them. It was Wes who spoke first.

"Apparently this guy is Kurt's brother?" He said questioningly as he pointed to Finn, who was stood with the group of Dalton students, looking clearly like the odd one out. Blaine turned around and just nodded to assure Wes that the New Directions member was indeed telling the truth and when no one made to stop him, Finn moved forward to his step-brother's side.

"Dude, I was so worried when you just collapsed like that. You actually almost gave me a heart attack!" Finn paused for a moment and looked at his brother, but Kurt was more focussed on looking at the smile Blaine had on his face at Finn's reaction, "Seriously though, are you alright?"

"I think so," Kurt replied, looking a Finn for a moment before looking back over at Blaine, "Or I will be." Finn seemed to get the note that he should be leaving, especially as he suddenly heard Rachel's voice shouting at him that he needed to join them for their performance.

"Um, I've got to go, are you going to be alright?" Kurt just nodded and Finn took that as the final cue for him as he stood up and looked to Blaine, "Take care of him."

"I will." The lead Warbler – and of course Kurt's boyfriend – replied, his tone to trusting for Finn to not believe him.

"Try and watch our performance, it's going to be great." Finn announced as he walked out of the room. There was a moment of silence and no one moving before all of the Warbler's rushed over to Kurt and Blaine quickly with a magnitude of questions, the most common being, _"Are you alright?"_ and _"What happened?"_

"Hey, hey, Warbler's!" Blaine called out, moving his arms out, so that everyone was forced to be at a distance, "Give him some space." When everyone moved back, Blaine just thanked them all for following the simple instruction.

"You may as well go and watch New Directions perform," He told them and watched as the majority of them left the room, except for Wes and David, who remained stood there for a moment, "We might join you in a moment, but we'll be fine, so honestly you can go." Blaine reassured them and the pair nodded before making their way out of the room.

"You can go as well you know." Kurt told his boyfriend, but the other made no move to leave, "I'd rather stay." The pair sat in silence for a moment, neither making a single move until Blaine spoke, after noticing Kurt's arm still around his stomach.

"Are you feeling better or were you lying to Finn?" The younger asked curiously as he looked over at his boyfriend both with care and worry, "And be honest with me."

"Yes I am, but I still feel ill."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"I don't know a seven or an eight, I suppose."

"So slightly better than before?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered and Blaine nodded to show that he thought that was a good thing. Silence fell again before Blaine stood up and made his way over to where he had left his mobile and car keys. Kurt just looked up at him curiously.

"Come on," Blaine told him as he walked back over to his boyfriend, "I'll drive you home and if you still don't feel better by then, I am phoning your dad and taking you to hospital."

"No, you aren't." Kurt told his boyfriend as the other Warbler wrapped an arm around his back and helped him up, leading him out of the building and to the car park.

"Yes I am," Blaine answered back, "And that's the end of it."

"I'm older than you," Kurt said a moment later once Blaine had climbed into the driver's side of the vehicle and the other rolled his eyes slightly, "And I'm taller than you."

"Oh yeah you're like what five ten, so-"

"Five eleven actually." Kurt correct and Blaine just continued his sentence with the new information.

"You're five eleven, so you're actually only three inches taller than I am."

"It's sill three inches." Kurt replied in a sing-song like voice, receiving a small (but of course kind- hearted,) glare from his boyfriend, which caused them both to smile despite the situation.

"So are you sure you don't want to stay and watch Finn and the New Directions perform?" Blaine asked as he started pulling away, making sure that Kurt was sure.

"Are you serious? I don't want to influence his ego anymore," Kurt went silent for a short moment before adding something else, "His head just might explode." Although Kurt had said it quieter – through the fact that he was falling asleep, not because he meant to – Blaine still heard it and found the comment amusing.

"Blaine, can we sing Candles again." The elder said after more moments of silence, in which Blaine had only been quiet as he thought Kurt was falling asleep, but at the other's request he couldn't not and so part of their car journey involved singing and the other, for the most part, involved Kurt sleeping.

By the time Blaine parked his car in the drive way of the Hummel and Hudson household, Kurt was completely out of it and to be quite frank was beginning to worry Blaine as the younger opened the passenger door and – handling his boyfriend as if he was made of glass – picked him up and carried him out of the car. Then kicking the door shut with his foot, before ringing the door bell, hoping that Kurt's dad would be in or he knew he would have to try and find Kurt's door key. He thought they were in Kurt's coat pocket, which was in the car, but he couldn't be sure.

The door did open a moment later and Blaine found himself face to face with Kurt's dad, but made sure that he got a word in first, remembering everything that Kurt had told him.

"Please don't worry, Mr Hummel, he's only sleeping and I can explain the rest." Blaine assured, hoping that what he had said would be enough for the man to not worry.

"You had better come in then." Burt told the other and Blaine carefully stepped inside of the house. He was kind of worried that Kurt wasn't awake, leaving him to talk to his dad without him, especially considering the times that they had met in the past hadn't been the best ways to meet your friends dad.

By the time Burt had made both of them a cup of tea, Blaine had placed Kurt on the sofa, taken of his shoes and grabbed him a blanket to try and keep him warm and as comfortable as you can be when you are sleeping on a sofa. Blaine was stood by the dining room table when Mr Hummel placed the two cups of tea on the table and motioned for Blaine to sit down.

"So what happened then?" Burt asked and Blaine took a deep breath before delving into his explanation.

* * *

Okay, I hope to have the next chapter up soon and just so you know this will only have two, maybe three chapters at the most. I hope this was okay and that you enjoyed it, I'm planning to put the next chapter up tomorrow or Thursday. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts so far, they all mean a lot :)

* * *

By the time Blaine had finished explaining the story of what happened, he could see that Burt was more relaxed than he had been when Blaine had just shown up at the door with Kurt in his arms, however at the same time he looked just a tad more worried.

"I'm going to ring Carole," He announced a moment later as he stood up from the table, "Does Finn know you left?" He asked as he knelt beside the sofa where his son was currently sleeping.

"He knew Kurt wasn't very well, but not that we left or at least, I don't think he is. New Directions were about to go on stage when we left." Blaine explained as he watched Burt looking over his son.

"I'll let her know that as well then, she always likes to ring Finn after their performances," Blaine smiled slightly at that comment, it was nice to see how much Carole and Burt actually cared for their sons: unlike his parents, "Will you stay with him for a minute?" Burt asked and Blaine just nodded.

"Of course, Mr Hummel." As the older man left the room, Blaine released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and knelt down beside Kurt, running a hand through the others hair and holding one of his boyfriends in his own.

By the time Burt came back into the room after speaking to Carole, Blaine had also fallen asleep and Burt couldn't bring himself to wake the other boy up, even if it would save him from getting pins and needles in his feet later.

* * *

Stood on the stage, waiting for the results was a very nerve racking event. When it was announced that they had won, jumping for joy had been first on the list of things to do. Okay yes, Sue had kind of ruined the moment by getting a bit too heavy fisted, but the excitement of winning was still enough to brighten the moment as they took the trophy.

Once they were off of the stage - even though excitement and happiness were still emotions which were running high - all of the New Directions were happy to be going home. The trophy was just an added bonus and nationals were a victory.

Finn grabbed his phone almost instantly, waiting for his Mum to call him, so that he could tell her that they had won. A moment later he received a text from a number which he didn't recognise, but he opened it anyway. It read:

Hey it's Blaine, Burt and I are taking Kurt to hospital, so Carole's going to pick you up asap and bring you to meet us. How did the competition go?

Finn pressed reply with a small smile and started to tell Blaine how New Directions had won, when he had a sudden realisation as to what he was doing.

Blaine was texting him. He re-read over it and the realisation him as to what Blaine had texted him. He was out the door before anyone could ask what was going on. He hadn't even bothered to change out of costume.

Everyone sent him confused looks as he ran out.

His mum called him a moment later and explained the exact same thing that Blaine's text had. At least she congratulated him on the win after he told her.

* * *

Blaine woke up about half an hour later and felt like he was touching ice. He blinked for a moment as he lifted his head up, unsure as to whether he was even awake. Sitting up, he ran a hand across his face before turning his attention to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, wake up." Blaine carefully shook his boyfriends shoulder and was glad when he got some reaction from him and – because sitting on your feet for half an hour would cause you to lose feeling in them – was about to try and see if he could get up and find a way to rid himself of that feeling of pins and needles, when his hand crossed Kurt's.

Suddenly that chill of ice returned and Blaine remained exactly where he was, "Kurt, wake up, baby." His older boyfriend tried to bat his hand away from his shoulder and Blaine saw that as a good thing, considering that it meant his reactions were working still. But Kurt was pale: more so than normal.

"Kurt, are you alright? You're really cold."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously, not answering the question that Blaine had given to him first.

"Yeah, I'm here," Blaine told him, still holding onto his hand, "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered and Blaine waited for his answer, "I want to crawl into a dark corner and never come out."

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked completely confused, "Why?"

"Because my head hurts," Kurt replied as he curled in on himself more, "And my stomach." Blaine reached over and moved the blanket back over Kurt's shoulders from where it had moved when he had.

"Do you need to go to a hospital, Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously, "Because I think you do."

"No, I'll be fine once everything stops moving. Can you stay still please?" Kurt asked, reaching out with his hand to try and find Blaine at the same time and the younger assumed it was to try and get him to stop moving, or at least supposedly.

"Kurt, nothing is moving and your eyes are shut," Kurt didn't reply to that, so Blaine continued, "Are you feeling like you're actually going to be sick?" Blaine started worrying when Kurt didn't reply to that either.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his tone becoming more serious, "I'm taking you to hospital." When even that gained no response (because Blaine knew how Kurt felt about hospitals,) he was on his feet without a second worth of thought and trying to find Burt.

"Um, Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked as he stood in the doorway of the garage. Kurt's dad looked up at him and Blaine continued, "It's Kurt."

That was enough said for Burt and a moment later, Blaine found himself back in the living room with Burt, looking over Kurt in complete worry which was making him feel sick to the very bottom of his stomach. Burt had placed a hand on his son's forehead and Blaine moved to kneel back down to where he had fallen asleep before

"Kurt?" Blaine watched as his boyfriend's dad trying to gain his son's drifting concentration to focus on him for a while, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurt mumbled as he blinked his eyes open and shut again at the light, "'M fine."

"No, no you are not," Mr Hummel started and Blaine began to feel even more worried and not just for Kurt now. Blaine had heard the whole story from Kurt when he had befriended him and his heart had practically broken just hearing the tale, so he knew that he never wanted to witness it, "If you aren't well Kurt tell me."

"You're sick, I can't be too," Kurt mumbled again, "Your heart- the stress, worry…" Kurt trailed off as another wave of presumable tiredness took over him.

"Damn that!" Burt shouted as he stood up and Blaine knew that he couldn't hear Kurt repeating 'dad' at him, in hope that he might calm down, "My priority is you, I don't care if that means spending time sat worrying, because I love you! I am your dad and I never want to see you ill like this if-" Kurt was beginning to give up calling out to his dad and was getting desperate to find a way to calm him down. Blaine took that as his cue to intervene.

"Mr Hummel, why don't you sit down and ring Carole and I can get Kurt to the car and we can drive him to hospital? That way, we will all keep calm." Blaine suggested, placing his emphasis on calm and trying to mediate an outcome that would work for everyone.

Burt was silent for a moment and Blaine thought that he was going to deny his proposal, "Thanks, we'll do that." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as Burt agreed and made his way over to the phone to ring Carole.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine started as he knelt down beside the sofa, "Come on, we're going."

"You go, I'll stay here." Kurt mumbled into his hand as he curled in on himself more.

"No, the point of going is to take you." Blaine told him as he wrapped the blanket around Kurt and carefully picked him up off of the sofa.

"'M fine." Kurt insisted again as Blaine headed for the door.

"No you aren't." Blaine replied as Burt opened the door and unlocked the car, allowing Blaine to walk out before shutting the door and opening the backdoor of the car for him as well. Blaine just gave him a nod as a thank you.

"Are you okay to text, Finn?" Burt asked as he started driving.

"Course." Blaine replied as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and began to text Finn. He had taken Kurt's brother's number after that party of Rachel's once, as Kurt had told him that Finn would worry less than his dad and that he may be the better one to call in a worrying situation. He had Carole's as well for the same reason, as Kurt really did care about keeping his dad as safe as possible, especially since his heart attack.

"Ask him," Kurt started, "Ask him about the competition." Blaine gave a small smile as his boyfriend grabbed his free arm and rested his head on him and used Blaine as some sort of pillow, which in all fairness, Blaine didn't mind.

After he had texted Finn, with what Burt had told him, he just cuddled up with his boyfriend on the backseat and quickly texted Wes before shutting himself off from any world other than the one that involved himself, Kurt and Burt.

* * *

Finn didn't have to wait very long for his mum to arrive. He had been standing outside for just under five minutes when she pulled into the car park and Finn virtually jumped into the car, desperate to get going and see his step-brother. He knew already that the drive was going to seem like it took ages, even though it wouldn't.

He remembered asking his mum how long she thought it would take for them to get there and he remembered her answer, but after that he just gave yes and no answers.

Truth be told, seeing Kurt collapse like that had shaken him up, but he couldn't just abandon the New Directions before their performance, but he hadn't wanted to abandon Kurt either. After all, he had promised to watch out for Kurt at their parents wedding. He just didn't feel like he was doing that job.

But at least he knew who was.

* * *

Kurt drifted in and out of being completely aware as to what was going on and Blaine was sure – for the times when he had been able to comprehend what was going on – that he would have tried to fight against that, had he had more energy. When he was able to concentrate, he tired quickly and Blaine had noticed his actions becoming weaker, although he was no longer as ice cold as they had been before.

Blaine was resisting the urge to ask how long it would take them to get to the hospital as he really didn't want to worry Burt anymore. As they pulled into the care park, Blaine was certain that he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Kurt, we're here," Blaine told his boyfriend as Burt opened the door for him and Blaine once again picked Kurt up as they made their way towards the building. Kurt had now wrapped his arms meekly around his boyfriend's neck and Blaine just looked down at his boyfriend slightly sadly, especially when he saw him shield his eyes by folding his head into Blaine's chest, blocking the sunlight from reaching them.

"How's your head?" Blaine asked curiously, but the only reply he got from Kurt was a small shoulder shrug. When they reached the building, Blaine came to a halt outside of the doors.

"Thank you, Mr Hummel." Blaine said politely as Burt opened the main door for him and the pair smiled at each other as Burt let it slip shut and they began to walk towards the main reception.

"Call me Burt." Mr Hummel announced before he started speaking to the receptionist. Blaine just looked to Kurt, who too was now smiling slightly. It seemed Blaine had finally gotten on the right side of his dad.

* * *

Okay, I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Saturday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as everyone seemed to enjoy the last. Thanks for favouriting, alerting, reviewing and of course, reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three and thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts so far. All of it means a lot to me.

* * *

Blaine wasn't the best when it came to being patient, however he quickly realised that Burt was a lot worse, especially when it came to his son.

Every time a doctor walked past him, he questioned them and Blaine could easily emphasise. The man's only son was in hospital and no one was telling them anything.

When they had entered the hospital, Kurt had lost consciousness about five minutes after while Burt was still talking to the receptionist. He and Blaine had been talking about the Warblers and songs that they could do when Kurt had suggested Falling Asleep, which Blaine had told him that he wasn't aware of before noticing that Kurt wasn't awake anymore.

He had practically screamed.

Which lead that up to now.

After his screaming match with himself, the doctors had suggested that he rested his voice and advised that he drink something. So that's what he was doing, although it was overly tempting to start shouting orders he knew that they would get nothing done any quicker and probably just be a distraction.

"I wish someone would tell me something," Burt commented as he sat back down next to Blaine, "Kurt's my son."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Blaine tried in the hope of calming his boyfriends dad down, after all the job did seem to be his for a moment, "I think I just overreacted a little bit too much." When Blaine had rethought that sentence a moment later though, he decide to change it.

"I definitely overreacted."

"In hospitals it can be good," Burt told him, "Usually means you get some form of priority."

"I can't help, but think what will happen if he's not alright," Blaine started and Burt looked to him slightly sadly, "It would be my fault."

"Why would it?" Mr Hummel asked curiously as he kept his eyes pinned on the younger.

"I could have helped him sooner. I could have brought him into hospital sooner. I could have-"

"Hey, look kid," Burt started as he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I don't blame you and I'm certain Kurt won't, so I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for anything, okay?" Blaine just nodded his response, but the waiting didn't make him feel any less responsible.

* * *

The traffic had been terrible and Finn was glad that they were finally nearing the hospital. He had been on the phone to Rachel for the past couple of minutes and had annoyed her when he shouted 'move it' down the phone and thoroughly offended her. She was still slightly offended now even though he had explained that he was just worried and shouting at the traffic, which his mum had reminded him yet again, couldn't actually hear him.

"Aren't you coming with us to Breadsticks then?" Rachel questioned.

"No, Rachel I'm not, look I'll explain everything on Monday, okay?" Finn replied, just desperate to get off of the phone at the current moment and find his step-brother.

"Okay, well, oh Mr Schue wants to speak to you. Hang on here, bye Finn." Rachel announced as she presumably handed the mobile to the Spanish teacher.

"Hey there, Finn?" Mr Schuester asked politely as he checked that he was talking to the right person.

"Hi, Mr Schue," Finn started, "Sorry about dashing off like that, it's just um I got a text from Blaine and-"

"I understand Finn, I just needed to check that you were safe." Mr Schuester explained, sounding rather calm to Finn for someone who could have lost a student.

"I am, I'm with my mum." Finn answered.

"Okay, I suppose we'll see you on Monday, "The teacher said before quickly adding a bit extra, "All being well." Finn knew that the last part was a warning not to come in if he didn't feel up to it from whatever was happening. Mr Schue didn't press for the details though and he appreciated that.

"Thanks, Mr Schue," Finn replied as he heard his mum tell him to end the call. Finn heard Mr Schuester say goodbye before Rachel took the phone back and began speaking again.

"So Finn-" What she was saying was interrupted by his mum once again asking him to end the call as she reversed her car into a parking space.

"Sorry Rachel, I've got to go," He told her simple before ending the call and putting his phone on silent. As he undid his seatbelt, he turned to his mum, "I'm going to text Blaine and let him know that we are here."

He tried to focus on writing up something coherent as he walked across the car park and towards the hospital building alongside his mum.

* * *

When they eventually got to see a doctor, Blaine was massively relieved to finally be getting some information, no matter what it was. So when that news was that they could see Kurt, both of them were ecstatic. When the pair entered the room, Kurt was sat up and he noticed them instantly and even his face lit up as his dad made his way over to him."

"How are you feeling Kurt? Alright?" Burt asked curiously, he was strongly aware of Kurt's intense dislike of hospitals.

"As long as they keep needles away from me I am," Kurt replied as he hugged his dad. Blaine watched with a smile from the door, wishing for a moment that he had a dad like that. When they pulled away from each other, Kurt focused his attention on Blaine, who seemed to be looking incredibly guilty, "Blaine?"

Only seconds later, his boyfriend had rushed over and embraced him in what anyone could have mistaken for a death grip, but up close it was obvious that Blaine just really cared.

"I'm so sorry." The younger eventually kept repeating like some kind of mantra and the more he said those three words, the more Kurt's heart broke. Eventually the elder of the pair started lightly crying and that finally seemed to break Blaine's mantra that could have - to anyone who had only witnessed that - been like some kind of prayer to live.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked quickly, "Why are you crying?" Kurt smiled slightly as he stopped crying and Blaine looked slightly confused. When he turned to Burt, the elder man seemed to also know what was going on.

"I knew that would make you stop apologising."

"That's-" Blaine didn't even manage to finish that sentence as he stopped himself and instead just took his boyfriends hand, "I'm just glad you don't feel as cold as you were earlier anymore."

"I actually can't remember feeling that cold." Kurt commented as his dad pulled over a chair and motioned for Blaine to sit down, which the student did with a small thank you.

"You were kind of out of it." Blaine reminded him and Burt nodded.

"That is true. Honestly Kurt, I think of could have had another heart attack out of worry for you."

"Dad, please don't joke about things like that." Kurt told him seriously, Blaine could imagine that tone of voice easily being able to chop off someone's fingers like a knife.

"I'm not sure he is." Blaine told his boyfriend a moment later, but Kurt's attention never left his dad.

"You have Blaine to thank Kurt," Mr Hummel announced as he placed a fatherly hand on Blaine's shoulder, "He's got a very calm and level head."

"Thanks." Kurt told him and Blaine just gave him a _'you're welcome'_ and that lovely smile of his before a doctor entered, greeted them with a good evening and asked how Kurt was feeling to which Kurt just told him that he was feeling alright for the moment.

"Well that's good. Do you know if you have a family history of anaemia and migraines?" The doctor asked as he looked back down at his notes on his clipboard, directing his question to the eldest Hummel before quickly asking a nurse to grab him some more notes while Burt answered the questioned, Blaine presumed family.

"Um, yeah his mum had both I think," Burt started, "I remember her mentioning something to do with ana- whatever it was once after Kurt was born."

"What is it?" Blaine asked curiously, stealing the question right from Kurt's mind, "I've never even heard of it before."

"It's an iron deficiency," The doctor explained, "It occurs when haemoglobin levels in blood are below normal. It can have varying ranges of seriousness depending on the person." Kurt was just focusing on looking at Blaine, who was still holding his hand and seeming asking whatever questions Kurt seemed to think of, before Kurt had spoken, so how Blaine knew the elder had no idea. His dad seemed to be trying not to worry too much, aware that he was under Kurt's eye.

"So how serious is it?" Burt asked curiously, swallowing the worry that had been stuck in his throat a moment ago as he had been expecting something a bit worse, considering the Hummel family's experiences with hospital.

"Well Kurt's doesn't seem as bad as his mother's was from looking this," He said as he looked at the information the nurse had given him on Kurt's mother, "Also the fact that it has only shown up now, is more hopeful than if he had developed it as a young child, which is what you would have expected considering his mother was anaemic."

"So that's curable then or something?" Blaine questioned, not quite understanding how it's only showing up now was a good thing without some form of better explanation.

"Well yes, it's not something that we have a cure for as such, but there are things that can increase iron," He took another look down at Kurt's notes before looking back up, "I was going to suggest eating different nuts, but I'm seeing here that you're allergic." Kurt just nodded a yes in reply to that. Blaine made a mental note of it.

"So then I would suggest green vegetables or something like watercress, lettuce or celery." Burt just rolled his eyes.

"Great more to include on the food regime." Burt commented, Blaine figured that he must have a dislike for one of them.

"Dad, I only do it to stop you eating a mountain of doughnuts and bottles of coke throughout the week."

"I know son, I know. I'm glad you do," Burt replied as he moved a few steps closer to the doctor, "So why did it just appear now?"

"Well that links to the next part," Kurt just looked down at his hands at that in despair that there was actually more than – what was sounding at the moment – to be one small, simple-ish thing to manage, "I would guess that it's heavily linked to the migraines."

"I wasn't aware that Kurt suffered from them," Blaine commented and Kurt quickly looked away from him, suddenly telling Blaine that he hadn't been telling him the complete truth. And that was when it clicked in Blaine's mind, "Those headaches you complained of when we were studying before were migraines weren't they?"

"Maybe." Kurt replied slightly sheepishly, but partially confused. Blaine knew he should be slightly angry, however he couldn't bring himself to be considering the situation.

"You never told me they were migraines either." Burt told his son, as he turned his attention back to the pair.

"I just thought they were bad headaches that just made me extra sensitive to sound!" Kurt insisted, although Blaine wasn't sure if either he or Mr Hummel truly believed that, "I mean a couple of times I thought they could be, but I honestly just thought that I was prone to headaches."

"Hang on a moment," Blaine interrupted, "All of this is of course very interesting to know, but none of it explains why Kurt had a really bad stomach ache after he collapsed or why he collapsed." When Kurt thought about it, he knew Blaine was actually asking a very sensible question.

"You'd be surprised to know that it does." The doctor replied as he placed his notes down on the table at the end of the bed.

"So I don't have appendicitis or something like that?" Kurt asked, finally voicing his worry.

"No," Kurt's sigh of relief was visibly noticeable and Blaine saw the relief on his dad's face as well. To be honest, Blaine was just rather joyful that this casual like conversation meant that Kurt probably didn't need any form of surgery for anything, "Have any of you ever heard of abdominal migraines?"

"I've heard the two words separately," Kurt answered, "Just not together like that."

"Same, but I have no idea what they mean put together." His dad added.

"Well it's basically like a migraine, but in the stomach instead."

"Okay, that is just strange and I don't understand." Blaine replied and looking over at Kurt and Burt, it didn't look like they did either.

"It commonly develops in people who have a family history of migraines and can be made worse by stress. Now I'm aware your dad suffered a pretty bad heart attack a little while ago Kurt, so that would have admittedly caused you a lot of stress, but is there anything that has caused you to maybe be more stressed lately?"

"Could it be regionals?" Blaine asked.

"No, I was worried about that, but not stressed as such." Kurt replied, but he wasn't really sure what else it could be.

"What about that Karofsky kid?" His dad suggested, "And that bird you became attached to? You've never been good at dealing with loss."

"Death would definitely be enough stress." The doctor replied and Blaine decided to take this moment to speak up again.

"But I still don't understand why both of these things have only just shown up now. Surely things like that don't just develop over night?"

"They won't have, but sometimes things like these only need one trigger to make them noticeable. So the anaemia for example, could be due to too much exercise or simple things like too much caffeine," Blaine suddenly felt very guilty again, "Can I ask again what you were doing when all of this started?"

"We were performing regionals," Kurt explained, "Singing and dancing."

"Well, it's likely that if you were dancing around a stage that would have easily have been a reason for the anaemia to start effecting you, especially if you had been doing something recently that would make it more prominent," All three of them seemed a bit happier with this explanation, "I'd imagine that at the time you had a migraine coming on and since we don't exactly know what causes abdominal migraines, I'm afraid I don't know why that happened. The only thing we have to go on is that you have a family history for it."

"Well at least that means no surgery," Blaine commented, making Kurt smile slightly despite the situation. A moment later, Blaine felt his mobile vibrate in his blazer pocket and grabbed it out to see a text from Finn, "Burt, Finn says he and his mum our on their way in."

Burt and the doctor left the room at this, so that they could meet the other two members of the family and explain the situation to them as well, leaving Blaine with Kurt.

"I'm glad it's nothing overly major." Blaine commented, as he looked at his boyfriend, "You have no idea how worried I was when you just kept passing out on me. It was actually terrifying."

"I'm sorry that I made you worry so much." Kurt replied.

"It's alright, baby," Blaine told him, "I just care that you're going to be alright. It makes all of the worrying worth it."

"Well that's alright then," Kurt replied as he shuffled over slightly in the bed before tapping the space behind him with his free hand, "I'll make sure my dad doesn't kill you." Blaine smiled as he rose from the chair and sat on the bed next to Kurt.

"I don't think he would anymore. He's told me to call him Burt, so I'm assuming that progress?" Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled before picking his phone back up and unlocking it, "I almost forgot. All of that time I spent worrying, I didn't realise I had received quite this many text messages."

"Blaine! Aren't fifty two a bit excessive? Who were you talking to?"

"Oh I texted Wes to update him a little while back and since then, I have received 16 from Wes; from 15 David; 10 from Thad; 7 from Nick and 4 from Jeff," Kurt was sure that he was gaping now at the figures, "All of them say something along the lines of _'how's Kurt,'_ _'what's happening'_ or '_tell us something' _with multiple exclamation marks."

"Wow," Kurt replied, "I didn't know I was so well loved."

"Oh you are and by no one more than me," Blaine told him as he leaned in for a kiss, which Kurt didn't move away from. When they pulled away from each other a moment later, Blaine added, "Well maybe your dad."

"Hmm, maybe." Kurt replied sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and placed his head on the youngers shoulder as he began to fall asleep: his head was pounding after processing all of that information and his stomach didn't feel well at all, but that could only be expected,

"You can't tell me you are seriously comfortable like that." Blaine asked, but he didn't move his boyfriend.

"You have very comfy shoulders." Kurt told him before dosing off. By the time Burt returned to the room with a very concerned Finn and Carole, Blaine simply held up a hand and then pointed to Kurt, who was still hugging Blaine even though he was now quite thoroughly asleep.

Burt quietly explained to Blaine what he and the doctor had finished discussing while waiting for Finn and Carole and Blaine felt his happiness melting slightly. Finn was desperate to go home, especially since the doctor had said that they could after giving a few instructions to Burt and Carole, although even this desperation of his to just go home and crash onto the sofa to watch a film was quelled by the fact that Kurt was extremely contempt where he was at the moment.

So the four just let him sleep.

* * *

I do have to thank my cousin for this, who suffers with both of the conditions mentioned for helping me to write the descriptions on this and my Uncle, who is a doctor, so that was useful.

Anyway, so next update will be in two days roughly, so Monday – Tuesday at the latest! Even though I go back to school on Monday, I am committed to writing and so will not be leaving you all with long gaps where possible. If I am going on holiday or anything I will also let you all know and try to have no current stories going on at the time to avoid you having to wait for ages, because I know how annoying that is.

So thank you to everyone who has favourite, alerted, reviewed and read :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the favourites, alerts, reviews and of course for reading. Sorry it's a bit later than planned, the a key on my laptop's keyboard broke, but here's chapter four.

* * *

When the night had eventually drawn in, Carole and Burt had decided that they would return home, considering Finn was beginning to get very hungry. Blaine had carried Kurt to the car, still not having the heart to wake him up in case he struggled to get to sleep again.

When they had finally made it indoors, Finn and Blaine had headed upstairs with the latter still carrying Kurt. Finn had disappeared into his room and Blaine had tucked his boyfriend up in bed before heading downstairs. Kurt had woken up about ten minutes after they got home, just as Blaine was walking back into the other's room.

"Hey," The younger started as he placed a glass of water on the bedside table and sat down on the end of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Can you turn of the main light and switch on that light instead, please?" Kurt asked curiously as he pointed to the table by the door.

"Um, sure," Blaine replied as he switched on the small lamp before turning off the main light and sitting back down in his previous place. The pair sat in contempt silence for a moment before Blaine spoke up, "Carole's doing tea for us all now." To this Kurt gave no reply, but just shook his head. Blaine assumed that meant that he didn't really fancy anything to eat.

"Okay, I have some good news I suppose," Kurt instantly looked up at that, "Your dad said that I could stay the night."

"Really?" Kurt questioned Blaine curiously, not really seeing it as something his dad would have allowed, "Are you sure? My dad would never allow that."

"Yeah and I can stay tomorrow night too."

"Okay, know I must be dreaming," Kurt commented and Blaine couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Seriously, this can't be happening."

"Well you're not. This is really happening." Silence fell between the pair again before there was a knock at the door. Kurt leaned back and placed the heel of his palm against his forehead, while blinking his eyes firmly shut. Blaine stood up and quickly made his way to the door, opening it just as Finn raised his hand to knock again: almost catching Blaine in the face.

"Oh, sorry dude," Finn told the younger as he lowered his fisted hand at the same time as Blaine telling him that it was fine and Kurt's quiet voice telling him not to hit his boyfriend, which succeeded in making both Blaine and Finn laugh, "I just wanted to see how Kurt was doing."

"Fine until you knocked on the door," Blaine commented and Finn looked slightly hurt for a moment before dropping his shoulders and starting the beginning of an apology, "No, I didn't mean it like that." Blaine quickly tried to explain in order to cover his mistake.

"I just meant that it didn't help, you know, with the migraine and all."

"Ahh, yeah sorry. I didn't quite understand all of that migraine abdominal stuff. It kind of confused me," Finn explained, "I'll see you later then at dinner." The younger Hummel-Hudson stepbrother was about to walk away when Kurt spoke up with a quiet 'wait,' but Finn heard it and stopped, turning to look at his older step brother.

Kurt just motioned for him to enter the room, so Finn did, "You can stay if you want." Kurt told him and Finn did look a bit brighter at hearing this.

"Do you mind?" He asked Blaine, worried that he might be interrupting something between the pair.

"No," Blaine said with a small shake of his head, his voice remaining on a quiet level, "Of course I don't." As Kurt's boyfriend sat down next to him on the bed, Finn sat himself on the end, lowering his own voice tone as he spoke now.

"You know I would like to see that Raise Your Glass number finished one day you know." Blaine and Kurt just laughed and promised him that they would.

* * *

Blaine seemed to be able to make every exception that Kurt's dad would never usually even think of allowing anyone, even friends that the pair had brought home. Whether it was because Kurt wasn't very well or that Burt Hummel had simply taken a liking to his son's boyfriend, the pair weren't sure, but there was definitely something that meant exceptions were allowed to be made.

For once, food had been allowed upstairs and Blaine also hadn't been made to sleep in the guest room and had been allowed to stay in Kurt's room. Kurt had fallen back asleep sometime after Blaine had finished eating while they were watching West Side Story and Burt had given them some more blankets and cushions from the cupboard in Kurt's room. Blaine had fallen asleep a little later, the movie continued to play, still on the low volume that it had started on due to Kurt's migraines.

When Blaine blinked his eyes open and back into a state of awake a little while later, he realised that he had been woken up by Kurt moving away from him. Someone had obviously come in at some point after they had both fallen asleep as the only light source that they had left on had been turned off. Blaine leaned over and flicked it back on, so that he could see what was going on in full.

"Kurt?" He questioned as the warmth of the older boy's back moved from where it had merged into his chest, "What's wrong?" His boyfriend had pulled the covers off of him and swung his legs over the side of his bed and was breathing slightly heavily.

"Baby?" Blaine questioned as he rose from the bed and made his way round to the other side, kneeling down on the floor and looking up at Kurt's eyes, with his hands placed on his boyfriend's arms, "Talk to me."

"I feel sick." Kurt told him after a moment and Blaine - never really having been 'sick' as such himself - didn't really know quite what to do, but in the end he came up with an idea. He stood and headed over to the cupboard where Burt had taken an extra blanket from earlier. Kurt moaned at the loss of contact from the younger, who returned a moment later and took his hand, helping him to stand up.

Once both of them were on their feet, Blaine took placed is other arm around Kurt's shoulders, still not letting go of his hand as they exited the room and Blaine led his older boyfriend (even though at the moment it was almost like he was the older,) to the bathroom and sat them both on the floor, leaning against the bath. Carefully, he wrapped the blanket around Kurt and kept the lighting in the room down to a minimum, but yet still bright enough for them to be able to see. After a moment Blaine went to stand up.

"I'm going to get your dad," He explained as he rose from Kurt's side. But the older was quicker and grabbed a hold of his hand again, "Kurt I-" Blaine started only to be cut off my his boyfriends meal voice.

"Don't leave."

"I'll only be a moment, I promise." But Kurt didn't seem to be accepting these promises and just repeated his previous statement, his voice breaking even more this time. Blaine thought over his options for a moment before sitting himself back down and placing his arm around Kurt.

"Okay," He finally resigned, "I'll stay." Five minutes had passed when Kurt actually first threw up and Blaine tried to make himself feel useful by rubbing circles on the other's back. He had no clue how helpful that actually was, but Kurt wasn't objecting to the contact, so Blaine continued.

When Kurt stopped throwing up he lent back into Blaine, who tried to encourage some form of reaction from him. When Kurt mumbled something that Blaine didn't hear, the younger asked him to repeat it.

"Sing something." Kurt replied, completing the request. Blaine, for a moment, was completely stuck as to what he was meant to sing, but only seconds later he had the perfect idea and began to sing in a quiet tone.

Kurt throwing up and Blaine singing quietly continued throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

The New Directions (with the exception of Finn,) had spent Saturday night celebrating their Regionals win at Breadsticks. Without Finn it had been a bit strange at the beginning, but everyone soon starting chatting away and it didn't seem too big a deal that he wasn't there for most, except for Rachel who kept her phone at her side hoping that he might text her.

Mr Schue brought them all snacks to celebrate and eventually the group split up to travel home at the end of the evening, all still thinking over their win at Regionals.

* * *

When Finn woke up the next morning, he groaned as he remembered the previous day. Even though they had won at Regionals, he couldn't bring himself to celebrate. He had yet to tell Kurt who one, because he didn't think it was his place. Also it wasn't really fair to kick someone when they were already done or add fuel to the fire so to speak.

He almost forgot that he had slept on the sofa as he went to stand up - well more like roll, considering that was what he usually did in bed in order to turn off his alarm – almost completely falling onto his face. A moment later he pulled himself up into a sitting position, just as his mum walked into the kitchen.

"Mum!" Finn called out quickly, in order to catch her attention, "How's Kurt?" His older, but shorter brother hadn't had the best of nights from what he had heard, which was exactly what had caused him to move downstairs in the end as he couldn't stomach the sounds and thought it was a wonder that it hadn't made him throw up himself. That and Blaine spent most of the night singing the top forty from what he could hear.

"Well he's improved since last night, but I think he still feels pretty rough."

"Will he be alright to go to school tomorrow?" Finn asked, "You know he'll start off on something if he misses a day. He feels guilty enough as it is that you and Burt didn't get to go on a honeymoon, because you put the money towards paying for him to go to Dalton."

"Well sometimes your children come first," Carole told Finn as she sat down beside him for a moment, "We would have done the same if it was you in his place, you know that. We're a family now."

"I know mum." Finn replied with a small smile, which Carole returned before getting up again.

"Coffee?" She asked as she made her way into the kitchen and Finn nodded before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. His phone beeped and he quickly looked at the text from Puck before placing it down on the small side table and grabbed his laptop.

Apparently he just had to watch this new section of Sue's Corner.

* * *

Blaine had managed to sing up to Price Tag by Jesse J by the time morning came, which was currently fourth in the charts, so considering they had started at forty, Kurt considered it a relative success.

They had already made their way past Lady GaGa's Born This Way; Bruno Mar's Just the Way You Are, (which reminded Kurt of his parents wedding;) Katy Perry's Firework and of course Pink's song Perfect.

Blaine's peaceful acapella versions of everything had calmed Kurt down considerably over night and Kurt was glad that his dad had allowed Blaine to stay.

Finn, knocked on the bedroom door as he brought up a tray of food and drink and placed it down by the bed, "Is he asleep?" Finn asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'll wake him up later, but this is the first time he's slept since…" Blaine trailed off upon realising that he didn't actually have any idea as to what time he and Kurt had been up from this morning, "Well some early time from this morning."

"I know I heard," Finn explained, "That's why I moved downstairs."

"Oh sorry." Blaine apologised as Kurt shifted to move further towards his boyfriend, burying his head in his boyfriends arm.

"No, no it's fine really. I just-"

"Mmm, Finn shut up!" Kurt mumbled loudly a moment later and Finn looked offended for a moment before remembering.

"Migraine?" Finn questioned, lowering his tone to a only just hearable whisper.

"Yeah," Blaine answered, "I think they call it phonophobia when you have a sensitivity to sound."

"I feel sorry for him," Finn commented before going silent for a moment, "How long did they say it could last for again, "Anything from an hour to three days, but it hasn't been even a day yet and I don't think he's standing it very well." Blaine finished before falling silent, intent on allowing Kurt some rest. Finn seemed to follow suit for a moment before starting to talk again: well more like ramble.

"I know, I have no idea how I would manage. In fact I don't think I would and I think I would have gone a bit crazy by now and be like-" Kurt sat up a moment later and looked at his step-brother.

"Can you be any louder?" He asked as Blaine placed an arm around him and Finn just stared at him for a moment.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Well I can't, because one, you keep talking and two it's really bright in here." Kurt explained as he curled his head into Blaine's chest.

"But the lamp's the only thing turned on." Finn commented not quite getting it.

"Just turn it off." Blaine told him a minute later.

"But then you'll be sat in the dark." Finn reminded him.

"I don't mind, honestly just do it." The younger insisted as Finn stood up and flicked the switch to turn the light off before leaving the room with a small wave. Blaine just allowed Kurt to spend the rest of the morning cuddling him like some kind of teddy bear.

Despite the fact that Kurt wasn't very well, this Sunday was still one better spent than being alone at Dalton.

* * *

Okay, there is chapter four. The next chapter will be up by Friday. Anyway thank you for all of the favourites, alerts, reviews and of course for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the views, favourites, alerts and reviews: they all mean a lot. Sorry this is a day late, I went ice skating with my friend yesterday and I fell over and sprained my left wrist, but here's chapter 5.

P.S. This is also going to be the last chapter unless anyone if desperate for a continuation, but I think this is a nice place to leave it, however I have left it relatively open to continue if that's what people want.

Also I have used a scene directly from Original Song (2x16) in this chapter.

* * *

By Sunday evening, Kurt was both looking and feeling better and although his migraine was still present and a very bothering problem, he had – for the foreseeable future at least – stopped throwing up.

He, Blaine and Finn were sat on the sofa watching some programme that Finn liked after a decision made by Blaine and Kurt (possibly stupidly on their behalf,) in which allowing Finn to pick what they watched this evening.

Burt had fussed over his son all morning after finding him and Blaine him the bathroom after he and Carole had woken up. Finn had also spent some of the morning with them before they had all headed downstairs for the afternoon. Carole and Burt joined the three of them later in the evening after dinner and the group ended up watching some sport that Kurt didn't understand.

But then again, Kurt wasn't really paying much attention as he was more interested in using Blaine as a pillow. After all, he had openly declared to his family that Blaine had very cushioned shoulders. Finn had found it amusing, especially the look on Blaine's face, who had never heard that comment made before.

Eventually as the evening drew on, Burt suggested that they all go to sleep especially since Finn and Blaine had school the next day.

"I'm well enough to go as well." Kurt commented as Finn stood up and stretched his arms out after being sat down for so long.

"No you're not. You may have stopped throwing up, but your head's still hurting," Kurt went to speak up again, but his dad's voice stopped him, "The answer is no Kurt. You're staying home. If you want I can take the day off work to give you some company."

"Or I could have the day off from school?" Finn suggested openly, although from the look his mum gave him, he guessed the answer was a no. But Blaine found it amusing at least.

"But dad, I really would be okay," Kurt insisted, "I'd have Blaine and you could always pick me up if I didn't feel well during the day."

"Kurt, you're staying home." Burt replied casually a moment later.

"No, dad you and Carole gave up your honeymoon to send me to Dalton, I'm not missing a day, because of something simple like a migraine," Carole was just looking over at Burt now and he was looking back at her, seeming to be in two minds about what Kurt was saying. Finn just looked slightly proud, "You know Blaine would call you if I became really unwell and you know you can trust him from Saturday. But I'll be fine. Please dad, if I go tomorrow and I'm not well I promise I'll stay home Tuesday."

Burt was silent for a moment before agreeing, "Okay you can go, but you have to promise me you will ring me if you need to come home."

"I promise." Kurt replied before standing up with Blaine, "Night dad, Carole." He said as he left the room with Finn and Blaine giving similar messages as they left the room as well. Burt was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee only moments later when Carole walked up towards him and stood at his side.

"You're calling the Principal first thing in the morning aren't you?" She questioned.

"I have to update Kurt's medical records." He replied as he made his way over to the table with his cup of coffee. Carole sat down beside him with a glass of water a moment later. She knew that wouldn't be the only reason that Burt was calling.

* * *

Blaine drove Kurt to Dalton on Monday. Carole had kindly washed his uniform for him and Finn had lent him some clothes to spend Sunday in and Kurt had commented on what little sense of colour matching the pair had over breakfast that morning as he remembered the terribly clashing ensemble that Finn had put together.

Burt had already rung the school to update Kurt's medical records and explain the _'situation'_ (as Carole dubbed it at least: about Kurt still having a migraine,) to the Principal, who had made the suggestion and been fine with Kurt working in the library all day. So after being told the conversation by Burt, Kurt and Blaine had made sure to arrive early in order to collect work from the elder's teachers, before Blaine escorted him to the library.

The younger visited at lunch time - without coffee for once, as he remembered what the doctor had said about caffeine – and helped out with some of Kurt's work and his boyfriend helped him to complete the French homework that he had been given only hours earlier, which removed one item off of his to do list.

"Blaine," Kurt started quietly after a moment and the younger placed his pen down on the table and looked over at his boyfriend, waiting for the elder to continue, "I think I know where I want to burry Pavarotti."

"Really, okay well we can always do that after Warbler practise if you're up to it or we can go another day, I don't mind I just thought you might want to get it out of the way sooner rather than later, but-"

"Blaine, I'm fine with tonight if you are."

"Yeah, I'll come here and get you after the Warbler meeting and we can get what we need and go straight there," Blaine stood up and grabbed his things when he noticed the time and realised that he needed to be heading to his last lesson. He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door, "See you later, love you."

"Love you too." Kurt replied and gave Blaine a small wave as he left the library before turning his attention back to the rest of his school work from that day. He knew he would finish it easily before Blaine returned and after being stuck in silence for most of the day, Kurt let out a sigh when the school day officially ended and packed his things into his bag before leaving the library.

* * *

Wes sat down at his place in at the Warbler's council table. The meeting that they were hosting today was to announce their second place finish at Regionals and try to organise somewhere else for them to perform until the next competition season. That said, with Blaine in the room they would most likely end up just performing for the sake of it in their practise room for weeks on end until they found something.

David entered the room a second later and sat down beside Wes with a small sigh. It was a known fact that David was disappointed that the Warbler's hadn't won Regionals and wouldn't be going to Nationals in New York. Even though everyone kept telling him that next year they would do make it to Nationals, David didn't seem to actually believe them.

For Wes, however there was no next year and although he wasn't showing his disappointment as obviously as some of the other Warblers, there was no possible way that he could deny it and Wes new full well that if anyone asked about his apparent lack of disappointment that he would have to be honest and admit to it.

A moment later, Kurt rounded the corner and placed his bag down of the floor before sitting down on the sofa next to it. Wes and David looked between each other curiously as Blaine's reply to their texts had explained that Kurt wouldn't be attending the Warblers meeting. Although the pair did feel honoured to know why Kurt had collapsed during their performance at Regionals.

"How are you feeling Kurt?" David asked a minute later, voicing both his and the elder council member's worry, "Blaine texted Wes and I to explain what happened, so we know you have a migraine."

"He also told us that you wouldn't be joining us for today's meeting." Wes announced.

"Yeah well the library got boring after eight hours." Kurt replied with a small smile.

"I suppose it would," Wes replied, "You'll have to remind me to try it for myself one day, but I'm sure I'd quit after a couple of hours."

"I'd quit after one at the most." David commented and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the pair, who had of course been the second and third people that he had met when he first visited Dalton as a 'spy' for New Directions.

"Seriously though," Wes started, "You are alright to be here aren't you?"

"Yeah, although I'm almost sure Blaine will have a fit when he walks in." Kurt answered.

"Speak of the boy himself." David informed the pair as both then looked over at the door that led into the room. Blaine along with Nick, Jeff, Trent and the rest of the Warblers were all chatting absent-mindedly until Blaine noticed Kurt sat on the sofa.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed as he rushed into the room and towards his boyfriend, but his voice never once raised to a volume considered 'loud' by anyone, "What are you doing here? You're meant to be sitting quietly in the library."

"The library got boring." Kurt replied simply as Blaine stood in front of him.

"Your dad is going to kill me if he finds out I didn't keep you in a quiet place like he ordered."

"No he won't. I'll make sure of it, now sit down or you'll make the meeting start late and then you'll be upsetting Wes." Kurt told him as he gripped a hold of Blaine's arm and pulled him down beside him on the sofa. The rest of the Warblers filed into the room and said their _'hello's'_ and _'are you feeling better' _greetings to Kurt before taking their places for the meeting to start.

Thad had now joined Wes and David as the eldest council member called the meeting to order. Blaine had placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder and for once, the elder decided not to care about his hair being messed up and just rested his head on Blaine as he listened to the announcements.

The first had been their second place finishing at Regionals, and although they applauded (mainly to celebrate everyone's efforts from the day,) it was obvious that every person in the room was sad at only getting second place and not first. Although, Trent did bring up Sue punching the governor's wife in rage, which had succeeded to bring some form of happiness back into the room.

The majority of the meeting afterwards had focussed on thinking of new ideas for songs and places to perform, but Kurt had zoned about by then and almost everyone in the room was aware of it as they noticing him dozing off.

No one commented on it though, or woke him up when he finally did fall asleep around fifthteen minutes into the meeting. When Blaine woke him up at the end, Kurt was slightly confused as to why the room was now relatively empty. Wes and David said goodbye to him personally before Blaine led him out to his car and opened the door for his boyfriend to climb in.

On the way, the pair talked about many things including the new Vogue cover and then – without even really knowing why or how they had even started onto it in the first place – Blaine and Kurt began to sing Blackbird together as they continued their journey.

* * *

"Farewell sweet Prince." Kurt told the casket that contained Pavarotti's little body as he carefully threw some of the dug up ground back over the small bejewelled casket. He and Blaine had decided on a location to bury the small bird together. The weather was cold and so both were wrapped up warmly with coats and scarfs.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine started as he shovelled the earth back over as his boyfriend lightly clutched his fingers over the red rose in his hands, "I know this is really upsetting for you. It reminds you of your mum's funeral, doesn't it?"

"The casket was bigger, but yes," Kurt answered as Blaine stood up straight beside him having finished covering the casket. The elder stopped for a short moment before continuing, "It's not just that though. Honestly I'm just upset that we lost at regionals."

"The competition seasons over, but we'll still get to perform. We do nursing home shows all the time and do you know how many Gaps there are in Ohio? Tons."

"Yeah I just really, really wanted to win." Kurt replied as he placed the rose down onto the ground. Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment before looking over at his boyfriend, nodding.

"You did win. And so did I," Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine, slightly confused for a moment as to how, "We got each other out of all this and that beats a lousy trophy don't you think." Kurt smiled and looked down as Blaine extended a hand out towards him. Taking his own out of his pocket, Kurt linked it with Blaine's as they walked under the tree and away from Pavarotti's grave together: hand in hand.

The pair made their way back to Blaine's car and sat in silence for moment. Kurt had started crying silently and Blaine lent across to kiss him before starting the car and turning on the heating. The drive back to the Hummel-Hudson household didn't take too long and Blaine walked in with Kurt, greeting Mr Hummel politely before heading back towards the door, however he was stopped by Burt offering him to stay a little longer.

Blaine and Kurt shared a smile before the younger agreed. Although they were sure that Burt and Finn may have regretted allowing Blaine to stay when the pair of Dalton students roped both of them into watching Finding Nemo until Carole came home from work and asked for a hand with making dinner.

Although Blaine and Kurt did have to laugh at how Burt and Finn offered so quickly, that and they were both so sure that Carole only asked for help to give them chance to escape, especially since Finn wouldn't usually be allowed anywhere near the kitchen on normal circumstances.

The pair just cuddled closer to each other as they watched the last twenty minutes of the film almost welded together. When the film finished, it was only then Blaine remembered that he was still wearing his scarf. Kurt could only laugh and smile as they kissed, cuddling further into the other if that was even possible.

* * *

The next abdominal migraine that Kurt had was a few weeks later, after the New Directions hosted their Night of Neglect. This one though did last for around three days. Sometimes Kurt would be lucky and only the migraines would plague him, but either way, he had Blaine, the New Directions, his family and the Warblers to support him every single time.

* * *

Okay, well _Candles_ is officially done! Thanks for all of the favourites, alerts and reviews and for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed this story. I am planning on writing more as well as an idea requested by cold kagome. But I am going to take a short break of about a week to allow my wrist to get better as it is quite painful to type with and I have yet to perfect the art of typing with one hand.

So hopefully my next update should be next Saturday. Until then I hope every one of you has a great week :)


End file.
